XChat
by xOMSFan4LifeOx
Summary: ON HOLD! Mulder and Scully create a chat room for the FBI...Lots of funny and plain silly moments. R
1. Welcome!

A/N: This was just made for fun, don't expect feedback but if you like I'd appreciate reviews. I was so bored and all of a sudden this idea popped out of nowhere. Read and Enjoy! Also this idea was inspired by Fictionnaire's very funny story X Files Online. Check that story out!

Welcome to the FBI Chat room! This was made for all the workers out there who are sometimes, like Mulder, bored to death! Starring...

Fox Mulder:  As... SpookyMulder42

Dana Scully: As... MzScully226

A.D Walter Skinner: As... SexyIsBack58

Monica Reyes: As... MonicaR68

And last but not least...

John Doggett: As... DoggMan727

Monday Morning (7:51 AM)

_SpookyMulder42 has signed in_

_MzScully226 has signed in_

**SpookyMulder42**: Hello? Anyone in here?

**MzScully226**: Hey Mulder, good idea to make a FBI Chat room, although were the only ones part of it...

**SpookyMulder42**: Hey Scully! And who said we were the only ones?

_SexyIsBack58 has signed in_

**SexyIsBack58**: Are you in here Mulder? Scully? Anyone?

**MzScully226**: Who's this?

**SpookyMulder42**: Hey Skinner, I see you've joined our chat...

**SexyIsBack58**: Yes I have, where the heck are you? And Scully I believe I told you to send out those reports you wrote this morning...Have you done it yet?

**MzScully226**: Skinner? Walter Skinner? Are you drunk or something?

**SpookyMulder42**: He's perfectly fine Scully, although the user name does scare me...

**SexyIsBack58**: What? What's wrong with my user name? Don't you like it?

**MzScully226**: LMAO! WTF is SexyIsBack58?? With all due respect sir, I can't believe you actually put that! ROFLMAO!

**SpookyMulder42**: Okay...So Skinner, to answer your previous question I'm in my office and obviously Scully is in her new office, laughing her ass off.

**SexyIsBack58**: Well what's so funny? I don't get it.

**MzScully226**: (Still laughing) this is just too good. Why on earth would someone use that as a user name? Especially if they're a director and have no hair! Lmao, your killing me here!

**SpookyMulder42**: Um, don't mind her sir. She's having an alcohol rush. I put Vodka in her coffee (Smiling).

**SexyIsBack58**: LOL.

**MzScully226**: You did WHAT! Mulder your ass is so mine once I sign off this chat!

**SpookyMulder42**: I was joking. I just said that so you can shut up (Smiles again).

**SexyIsBack58**: LMAO.

**MzScully226**: w/e Mulder (Frowns). I'm gonna go "Send out" those reports now. Bye sir. I'll be back soon...

**SpookyMulder42**: What, you don't say bye to me? How nice.

_MzScully226 has signed off_

**SexyIsBack58**: I have to say Mulder that was quite a stunt. It actually made me laugh.

**SpookyMulder42**: Thanks Skinner. But you won't be laughing once I clog up floor 2's bathroom. Enjoy your turkey sandwich!

**SexyIsBack58**: MULDER!

_SpookyMulder42 has signed off_

**SexyIsBack58**: That idiot.

_SexyIsBack58 has signed off_

A/N: lol, as you can tell I was very bored. The other characters will surely join the next chat, that's if I feel like continuing. Hope you like it!


	2. Alien Mountain Dew

A/N: Here's another Chat! Thanks for all the reviews guys (you are so awesome) and enjoy reading!

Welcome to the FBI Chat room! This was made for all the workers out there who are sometimes, like Mulder, bored to death! Starring...

Fox Mulder:  As... SpookyMulder42

Dana Scully: As... MzScully226

A.D Walter Skinner: As... SexyIsBack58

Monica Reyes: As... MonicaR68

And last but not least...

John Doggett: As... DoggMan727

Monday Afternoon (2:45 PM)

_MonicaR68 has signed in_

**MonicaR68**: Hey guys. Anyone in here?

**MonicaR68**: Hellooooooo. Mulder? Scully? Where are you people?

(5 minutes later...)

_MzScully226 has signed in_

**MzScully226**: Mulder? Are you in here?

**MonicaR68**: Sorry Scully. It's just me.

**MzScully226**: Oh, hey Monica. Have you seen Mulder?

**MonicaR68**: No. Last time I saw him was when he raced John to the bathroom. Man that was a bad view...

**MzScully226**: Really? Interesting...

**MonicaR68**: So, what have you been up to? Word around the office is you and that front desk lady got into a catfight...Care to explain?

**MzScully226**: WHAT?! Who told you that dumb lie?

**MonicaR68**: Um...No one??

**MzScully226**: Wait, don't tell me. It was Mulder right?

**MonicaR68**: Yup. Although he did say it was because you were jealous...??

**MzScully226**: He said WHAT?! That thumb sucker! Why does he always have to do this to me?

**MonicaR68**: Hey don't look at me Scully. I didn't hear anything else but you, front desk lady, and catfight. Rumors, or in this case, "Fake" rumors spread fast. Learn from experience.

**MzScully226**: Yeah, tell me about it. I can't even talk about anything private unless I'm locked up in some empty closet. If Mulder's around, that's even worse. One time I accidently spilled mountain dew all over his papers and he thought I was bleeding (I know, who would be that stupid to think a clear substance is blood) Your Answer: Mulder. And he freaked out screaming "Alien" all over the bureau...Just because a stupid alien's blood is supposed to be clear. How the heck was I supposed to know? So I guess you can already predict what happened next.

**MonicaR68**: People started looking at you like you were some freak? Ouch!

**MzScully226**: Yup, that's exactly what happened. I never drank, bought, or starred at mountain dew again. All because of Mulder. All because he took one glance at the spilled soda and started freaking out like some maniac. He didn't even look at me for more than 5 seconds. He just walked in and ran back out. Sad, isn't it?

**MonicaR68**: Very. Lol, I can't believe that actually happened to you. So, got plans for today?

**MzScully226**: Nope. You?

**MonicaR68**: Same. Hey, wanna stuff tissue in floor 2's bathroom? It will be fun...

**MzScully226**: Why would I want to do that?

**MonicaR68**: Because Skinner just ate a very "Spicy" burrito and we both know he has a weak digestive system... Wouldn't be fun without you!

**MzScully226**: Meet you there.

_MzScully226 has signed off_

_MonicaR68 has signed off_

A/N: Lol, I know what your thinking...WTF is up with that whole Mulder alien mountain dew thing?? Just to let you know, my sister wrote that and I thought it was pretty funny...even though it probably makes no sense but hey, she wanted to see what you guys think. If it sucks, be honest (I still love you guys) and if it's okay I'd be glad to know. Read and hopefully you will review!


	3. Return of the toilet clogger's

A/N: Lol, very fun to make. Hope you like it!

Welcome to the FBI Chat room! This was made for all the workers out there who are sometimes, like Mulder, bored to death! Starring...

Fox Mulder:  As... SpookyMulder42

Dana Scully: As... MzScully226

A.D Walter Skinner: As... SexyIsBack58

Monica Reyes: As... MonicaR68

And last but not least...

John Doggett: As... DoggMan727

Tuesday Afternoon (3:12 PM)

_SexyIsBack58 has signed in_

_DoggMan727 has signed in_

_SpookyMulder42 has signed in_

**SexyIsBack58**: Damn it.

**SpookyMulder42**: Hello to you too...

**DoggMan727**: Mulder? Who's SexyIsBack58? WTF Kinda user name is that?! Hope they didn't get that from the back of a cereal box. LMAO!

**SexyIsBack58**: Excuse me? It's Skinner you boring idiot!

**SpookyMulder42**: LMAO!

**DoggMan727**: Oh, my apologies sir. I didn't know it was you...

**SexyIsBack58**: Yeah. Whatever. Have you seen the 2 partners in crime? Monica and Scully?

**SpookyMulder42**: Partners in crime? What do you mean Skinner?

**DoggMan727**: yeah, what do you mean?

**SexyIsBack58**: You haven't heard? Well let me fill you in then...Yesterday I finished up the last bite of my burrito and well, you know how I get when I eat that stuff right?

**SpookyMulder42**: Yup.

**DoggMan727**: Don't know. Don't wanna know.

**SexyIsBack58**: Yeah so I go to the bathroom, ready to shoot that little sucker out when...The toilets clogged. Tissue overflowed and stuffed inside...it's like seeing my aunt Sappy all over again! Can't a man take a crap when he feels like it? What has this world come to?

**SpookyMulder42**: Lol, Aunt Sappy? What did she do for a living? Pose for bikini ads? LMFAO!

**DoggMan727**: Oh Shit! That's funny...

**SexyIsBack58**: Mulder! Your not gonna be laughing once I make you unclog that damn toilet you Jackass!

**SpookyMulder42**: Okay, okay. I'll stop...NOT! See you never.

_SpookyMulder42 has signed out_

**DoggMan727**: I for one, agree with you Skinner. I give my respect to your aunt sappy.

**SexyIsBack58**:Shut up.

**DoggMan727**: Yes Sir.

_MzScully226 has signed in_

**MzScully226**: Hey, anyone here?

**SexyIsBack58**: Finally. WTF DID YOU DO TO THE DAMN TOILET SCULLY!?

**MzScully226**: Crap.

_MzScully226 has signed out_

**DoggMan727**: Interesting...I'll go now.

_DoggMan727 has signed out_

**SexyIsBack58**: What did I do to deserve a squad like this?

_SexyIsBack58 has signed out_

A/N: Well, that's chapter 3. Want someone else from the show to join the chat? I'll even settle for someone on another show lol...I've never done a crossover. Hope you enjoyed it! REVIEW! And this was very short; all chats are unless you want it to be longer...


	4. She's BAAAACK!

**A/N: INTRUDER ALERT! Who's BtchisBack22? You'll have to find out...and yes, Skinner does catch a fit because of the username...**

Welcome to the FBI Chat room! This was made for all the workers out there who are sometimes, like Mulder, bored to death! Starring...

Fox Mulder: As... SpookyMulder42

Dana Scully: As... MzScully226

A.D Walter Skinner: As... SexyIsBack58

Monica Reyes: As... MonicaR68

And last but not least...

John Doggett: As... DoggMan727

Wensday night (7:23 PM)

_MonicaR68 has signed in_

_MzScully226 has signed in_

**MzScully226**: Monica? you in here?

**MonicaR68**: Yeah. PHEW! that was close...

**MzScully226**: Sure was. Did you see how funny Skinner's face looked when we took that picture? Man, I was about to start die laughing right there...good thing we got away.

**MonicaR68**: LMAO. We are VERY lucky we got away. Although he wouldn't be able to catch us...

**MzScully226**: What makes you say that?

**MonicaR68**: He was using the bathroom. Duh.

_BtchisBack22 has signed in_

**BtchisBack22**: Hello? Mulder? Sweety are you in here?

**MzScully226**: Who's this?

**MonicaR68**: Sweety? Not the type of name I would call Mulder...

**BtchisBack22**: Scully? Well look at that, Guess all of us get bored sometimes huh? But who would honestly be bored with Mulder??

**MzScully226**: Okay, I'm going to put this the most nicest way I can...WHO THE HECK ARE YOU?!

**MonicaR68**: ...

**BtchisBack22**: Just think of me as that terrible nightmare you had has a child...The bitch is finally back.

**MzScully226**: So if what your saying is true...Medusa?

**MonicaR68**: LMFAO!

**BtchisBack22**: No you idiot. It's Diana. DUH!

_MzScully226 has signed out_

**MonicaR68**: That went well.

**BtchisBack22**: What did I do??

_SpookyMulder42 has signed in_

**SpookyMulder42**: Scully?

**BtchisBack22**: Hello baby, what took you so long?

**SpookyMulder42**: WTF!

**BtchisBack22**: It's Diana handsome. Missed me?

_SpookyMulder42 has signed out_

**BtchisBack22**: He'll come back...

**MonicaR68**: Sure he will...??

_SexyIsBack58 has signed in_

_MonicaR68 has signed out_

**SexyIsBack58**: Hello? Anybody here?

**BtchisBack22**: Who the hell are you?

**SexyIsBack58**: Well I can ask the same thing...Hey, you stold my user name! STALKER!

**BtchisBack22**: Oh shut up. I bet your not even sexy...

**SexyIsBack58**: Well I bet YOU ARE a bitch...oh wait, it's true!

**BtchisBack22**: Back off you wanna be justin timberlake! I can get the feds on your ass!

**SexyIsBack58: **Wait a minute...You know the feds?

**BtchisBack22**: Honey I work for the feds, scared much?

**SexyIsBack58**: Wait a second, Diana?

**BtchisBack22**: How do you know my name?

**SexyIsBack58: **WellI know your stuck up attitude. You just don't know me...

**BtchisBack22**: Wtf is this?? I don't like to play games, so stop.

**SexyIsBack58**: Make me.

BtchisBack22: Tell me who you are!

**SexyIsBack58**: Make me.

**BtchisBack22**: NOW!!

**SexyIsBack58**: okay, okay...MAKE ME!!

**BtchisBack22**: UGH!

_BtchisBack22 has signed out_

**SexyIsBack58**: I knew she couldn't make me... he he he

**A/N: LMAO, I don't know much about Diana Fowley except the fact she's a Mulder stealer...hope You didn't think this was to bad. Thanks for reading!**


	5. Scully vs Diana

Welcome to the FBI Chat room! This was made for all the workers out there who are sometimes, like Mulder, bored to death! Starring...

Fox Mulder: As... SpookyMulder42

Dana Scully: As... MzScully226

A.D Walter Skinner: As... SexyIsBack58

Monica Reyes: As... MonicaR68

And last but not least...

John Doggett: As... DoggMan727

Thursday Morning (8:51 AM)

_MzScully226 has signed in_

_SpookyMulder42 has signed in_

**MzScully226**: Hello?

**SpookyMulder42**: Hey Scully. I'm bored.

**MzScully226**: Me too. Do you have any logical guesses on the McCohan case?

**SpookyMulder42**: Yeah. The Easter bunny did it.

**MzScully226**: The Easter bunny? Mulder, I'm serious.

**SpookyMulder42**: Aliens. Mystical oral. A bum on crack. My brain hurts...

**MzScully226**: I can tell. So, what's your plans for the weekend?

**SpookyMulder42**: Nothing.

**MzScully226**: How about Tomorrow?

**SpookyMulder42**: Nothing.

**MzScully226**: Does your brain hurt that bad?

**SpookyMulder42**: Nothing.

**MzScully226**: ...?

_DoggMan727 has signed in_

**DoggMan727**: Hey. Anyone in here?

**MzScully226**: Hey John. Did you and Monica visit the burial site? I heard all of those poor dead bodies where scrambled in the graveyard like a bowl of spaghetti. Any Leads?

**DoggMan727**: Nope. They think it was some graveyard robbers, probably looking for some jewelry or something. Those skeletons did freak me out...

**SpookyMulder42**: 72hfejhf845yt98p3ejhgoiejhgqhnfhirytoUIHGDUUIK

**MzScully226**: Mulder? Don't tell me he fell asleep again...

**DoggMan727**: Lol. Does he always do that?

**MzScully226**: Yeah. When we talk on our instant messenger, he just blacks out like a light. It's usually due to the lack of sleep he's had. Mulder tends to over work himself.

**DoggMan727**: I see. So, has Monica or Skinner signed in?

**MzScully226**: No.

_BtchisBack22 has signed in_

**BtchisBack22**: Mulder?

**MzScully226**: Oh god. You again...??

**Btchisback22**: Yes, it's me again. Where's Mulder?

**MzScully226**: None of your business.

**BtchisBack22**: Well I just made it my business. Where is he?

**MzScully226**: Why should I tell you? Why should I even be talking to you?

**DoggMan727**: I'll just sit back and read...this is better than those soap operas!

**BtchisBack22**: You chose to hate me Dana. Not my concern.

**MzScully226**: Then make it your concern.

**BtchisBack22**: Stop being so jealous...Isn't that a sin?

**MzScully226**: Who said I was jealous? What's there to be jealous about? FYI I never wanted anything from you. And I'm very glad I'm nothing like you. I probably would have shot myself by now.

**BtchisBack22**: Well then let me! I'd be more than happy to.

**MzScully226**: You're not worth my time. Goodbye Diana

_MzScully226 has signed out_

**DoggMan727**: How interesting. I'm guessing this is an old rivalry?

**BtchisBack22**: You guessed right. Where's Mulder?

_DoggMan727 has signed out_

**SpookyMulder42**: Scully? You still there?

**BtchisBack22**: Mulder, so glad you're in here! Can we talk?

_SpookyMulder42 has signed out_

A/N: I consider this a more intense chapter...Review please!


	6. What Thing?

A/N: Yes, I made Diana an official member of the chat...won't that be fun...??? And this chat is all about a Mulder and Scully showdown. Can you figure out what that "Thing" is? Can you make that "Thing" funny? Reviews! I like it when you guys help me with this!

Welcome to the FBI Chat room! This was made for all the workers out there who are sometimes, like Mulder, bored to death! Starring...

Fox Mulder:  As... SpookyMulder42

Dana Scully: As... MzScully226

A.D Walter Skinner: As... SexyIsBack58

Monica Reyes: As... MonicaR68

John Doggett: As... DoggMan727

And last but not least (God shall help us all)...

Diana Fowley: As... BtchisBack22

Friday night (9:23 PM)

_MzScully226 has signed in_

**MzScully226**: Hello? Anyone here?

**MzScully226**: Hello? Mulder? Monica?

(16 minutes later)

_SpookyMulder42 has signed in_

**SpookyMulder42**: Sup.

**MzScully226**: Hey, where have you been?

**SpookyMulder42**: Office. Skinner stuck me with a new intern so yeah, I had no choice but to stay and show her around...

**MzScully226**: Oh. Okay. So, got plans for tomorrow?

**SpookyMulder42**: No. You?

**MzScully226**: No. So what's her name?

**SpookyMulder42**: Lola.

**MzScully226**: Interesting.

**SpookyMulder42**: Very.

_MonicaR68 has signed in_

**MonicaR68**: Hello.

**MzScully226**: Hey Monica.

**SpookyMulder42**: Helloooooooooo.

**MonicaR68**: Hi. So, what did I miss?

**MzScully226**: Nothing. Except for the new intern of course...

**SpookyMulder42**: What she said.

**MonicaR68**: What new intern? Why didn't I know about this?

**MzScully226**: IDK. Ask Mulder.

**SpookyMulder42: **She's a new member of the team. Her name is Lola.

**MonicaR68**: Oh. Is she nice?

**SpookyMulder42**: She's okay.

**MzScully226**: Yeah, okay...

**MonicaR68**: Am I missing something here???

**SpookyMulder42**: IDK. Ask Scully.

**MzScully226**: No, ask Mulder.

**MonicaR68**: WTF?

**SpookyMulder42**: Lola is pretty. She has blue eyes, blonde hair. I'm sure you'll like her Scully...

**MzScully226**: I'm sure I will...

**MonicaR68**: Is this about the thing, with the thing, and the other thing...???

**SpookyMulder42**: Sorry Monica, I'm pretty sure I don't know what you're talking about...

**MzScully226**: Well I don't either.

**MonicaR68**: You're still not over the thing that happened aren't you?

**SpookyMulder42**: What thing? It was Scully who got mad...

**MzScully226**: Well it was Mulder who did it...

**SpookyMulder42**: What is wrong with you?

**MonicaR68**: I suppose I should go...?

**MzScully226**: No Monica. Stay.

**SpookyMulder42**: Yeah Monica, you wouldn't want to miss the fun were having!

**MzScully226**: Idiot.

**SpookyMulder42**: You're an idiot.

**MzScully226**: No, you're an idiot!

**SpookyMulder42**: Well you're the biggest idiot.

**MzScully226**: You're the biggest idiot alive!

**SpookyMulder42**: Well you're the queen of idiots!

**MzScully226**: IDIOT!!!!

_MzScully226 has signed out_

**MonicaR68**: Okay...

**SpookyMulder42**: Yeah. It doesn't get any worse than that.

**MonicaR68**: I guess it really bothered her.

**SpookyMulder42**: What did I do???!!!

**MonicaR68**: Idk.

**SpookyMulder42**: Idk??? Is that all your going to say?

**MonicaR68**: Pretty much.

**SpookyMulder42**: I'm going to white castle. Bye.

_SpookyMulder42 has signed out_

_BtchisBack22 has signed in_

**BtchisBack22**: Mulder?

**MonicaR68**: Oh brother...

_MonicaR68 has signed out_

**BtchisBack22**: Why does everyone always do that to me???!!!

_SexyIsBack58 has signed in_

**SexyIsBack58**: Hello.

**BtchisBack22**: Oh look who it is... The mystery man.

**SexyIsBack58**: Oh look who it is...the bitchy name thief!

**BtchisBack22**: I am NOT A NAME THEIF!

**SexyIsBack58**: Yeah, sure. That's what they all say...BITCHY NAME THEIF!!!

**BtchisBack22**: Ughh!!!!

_BtchisBack22 has signed out_

**SexyIsBack58**: He He...I just love doing that...

A/N: NEED HELP! Send messages or reviews!


	7. He goes BOOM!

A/N: INTRUDER ALERT! Thanks for letting me burrow Myers! You're the best X-Filer! Myers is just so funny and I put him in like 2 other stories lol...I like your characters. You're the best and to all of my reader's thanks for showing me you're still interested. Enjoy!

Welcome to the FBI Chat room! This was made for all the workers out there who are sometimes, like Mulder, bored to death! CURRENT STATUS: Diana has officially made Scully annoyed and the rest can't seem to take it...Although Skinner is having some fun (Smiles). Mulder falls asleep occasionally and Doggett...well Doggett is Doggett, no doubt about that! Have fun! Scully's message: THIS GOES TO YOU! Diana Fowley once we meet I'll be sure to lock you up in a cage and feed you nothing but pig droppings for a week! How do you like that one for size! WHO'S THE BITCH NOW?! Starring...

Fox Mulder:  As... SpookyMulder42

Dana Scully: As... MzScully226

A.D Walter Skinner: As... SexyIsBack58

Monica Reyes: As... MonicaR68

John Doggett: As... DoggMan727

And last but not least (God shall help us all)...

Diana Fowley: As... BtchisBack22

Special Guest Star: George Myers: As...TickTickIGoBoom22

_TickTickIGoBoom22 has signed in_

_MonicaR68 has signed in_

**TickTickIGoBoom22**_:_ Hey everybody! What did I miss?

**MonicaR68**: Who's this?

**TickTickIGoBoom22**: Well hello there Monica...How's life?

**MonicaR68**: Good...Could be better if you told me who you are!

**TickTickIGoBoom22**: Now now, don't get all upset...Your temper will get you no where my darling. Patience is the way to go.

**MonicaR68**: Okay...What's your name?

**TickTickIGoBoom22**: It's Myers. HI MONICA!

_MonicaR68 has signed out_

**TickTickIGoBoom22**: Hope she'll miss me...

_MzScully226 has signed in_

**MzScully226**: Hey guys. Anybody got a toilet plunger???

**TickTickIGoBoom22**: Hey Scully!

**MzScully226**: Hi...Who's this?

**TickTickIGoBoom22**: It's Myers. How you doin?

**MzScully226**: Myers? Who told you about our chat room?

**TickTickIGoBoom22**: Mulder... He said I can have some real fun talking to you guys...

**MzScully226**: That idiot.

**TickTickIGoBoom22**: So, wanna go bungee jumping?

_MzScully226 has signed out_

TickTickIGoBoom22: What? Did I do something???

_SpookyMulder42 has signed in_

**SpookyMulder42**: Hey, anyone in here?

**TickTickIGoBoom22**: Hey Mulder, I thought you said Monica and Scully would be happy to talk to me?

**SpookyMulder42**: Yeah, about that...I lied.

**TickTickIGoBoom22**: Why would you do that? I gave you a squirrel for you birthday!

**SpookyMulder42**: That's exactly why. That damn squirrel you gave me attacked me and Scully when the party was over...I don't blame it though. Being locked in a cage for over a week in YOUR apartment would drive us all crazy

**TickTickIGoBoom22**: Oh come on! I took good care of it!

**SpookyMulder42**: Yeah you did...so good that it decided to go haywire and bust one of my lips. Good job Myers. Next time you come to one of my parties...don't buy, get, or even HUNT down a present for me...It's too risky.

**TickTickIGoBoom22:** You make it seem like I'm dangerous!

**SpookyMulder42**: Now why would I assume that? You're much more than that my friend...

_MzScully226 has signed in_

**MzScully226**: Is Myers gone?

**SpookyMulder42**: No.

**TickTickIGoBoom22**: Hey, that's not nice!

**MzScully226**: And yet you still wonder till this day why I never liked you...

**SpookyMulder42**: Lol.

**TickTickIGoBoom22**: NOT NICE!

**MzScully226**: Although I do like your username...Ever consider to make it happen?

**SpookyMulder42**: Lmao.

**TickTickIGoBoom22**: You're so mean...All I ever wanted was a simple "Hi" or hug

**MzScully226**: And all I ever wanted was a million dollars and for you to just disappear but hey, we don't all get what we want now do we?

**SpookyMulder42**: Tick Tick...

**TickTickIGoBoom22**: You know you love me Scully...Don't deny it! Well, I gotta go, nature calling. I'll be back for you my love. I'll be back and we shall speak again. So, still up for that bungee jumping?

**MzScully226**: May those ropes strangle you with pride...

**TickTickIGoBoom22**: HEY! NOT NICE AGAIN!!!

_TickTickIGoBoom22 has signed out_

**SpookyMulder4**2: He goes boom...

**MzScully42**: I thought he'd never leave.

**SpookyMulder42**: Yeah me too...So, how about that bungee jumping?

_MzScully226 has signed out_

**SpookyMulder42**: She'll go...she always goes...

A/N: Lol, sister came up with Myers username and weird moments. Freaky chapter huh? Hope you still like it and want me to continue, I can end it right here if you like…?


	8. For I Shall Be Annoying

Welcome to the FBI Chat room! This was made for all the workers out there who are sometimes, like Mulder, bored to death! CURRENT STATUS: Scully wants to shoot Myers and put everyone out of there misery while another "Intruder" joins the chat...Mulder falls asleep...AGAIN. Monica, Diana, and Doggett have a very interesting conversation. Starring...

Fox Mulder:  As... SpookyMulder42

Dana Scully: As... MzScully226

A.D Walter Skinner: As... SexyIsBack58

Monica Reyes: As... MonicaR68

John Doggett: As... DoggMan727

And last but not least (God shall help us all)...

Diana Fowley: As... BtchisBack22

Special Guest Stars:

George Myers: As...TickTickIGoBoom22

Alex Krychek: As...tharatizstr8

_SexyIsBack58 has signed in_

**SexyIsBack58: **Hello. Anyone in here?

_TickTickIGoBoom22 has signed in_

**TickTickIGoBoom22**: Hi!!!

**SexyIsBack58: **Who the hell is this?

**TickTickIGoBoom22: **I'm Agent Myers...Am I in the wrong chat room?

**SexyIsBack58: **MYERS?!

**TickTickIGoBoom22: **Yes...

**SexyIsBack58: **What kind of username is that?! And they make fun of mine...you've got to be kidding me!

**TickTickIGoBoom22: **Um...Who are you?

**SexyIsBack58: **It's Skinner.

**TickTickIGoBoom22: **Oh...LMAO!

**SexyIsBack58: **What? What's so funny?

**TickTickIGoBoom22: **YOU'RE SEXY? LOL!

**SexyIsBack58: **Oh Jesus...

_SexyIsBack58 has signed out_

**TickTickIGoBoom22: **...

_tharatizstr8 has signed in_

**tharatizstr8: **Sup

**TickTickIGoBoom22: **Sup?

**tharatizstr8: **Yeah...sup. Is this the FBI Chat room?

**TickTickIGoBoom22: **It is if you want it to be

**tharatizstr8: **Huh?

**TickTickIGoBoom22: **Nothing. What's your name?

**tharatizstr8: **Just call me "Rat". And you are...???

**TickTickIGoBoom22: **Agent George Myers at your service.

**tharatizstr8: **So George...Do you like rats?

**TickTickIGoBoom22: **Like them? As in treat those nasty little suckers as pets? No, I hate em. You?

_tharatizstr8 has signed out_

**TickTickIGoBoom22: **Was it something I said???

_DoggMan727 has signed in_

**DoggMan727**: Hey everybody.

**TickTickIGoBoom22: **HELLOOOOOOOO

**DoggMan727: **What the-

**TickTickIGoBoom22: **Is this John? John Doggett?

**DoggMan727: **Yeah. What gives?

**TickTickIGoBoom22: **Nothing. I'm bored.

**DoggMan727: **Well who are you?

**TickTickIGoBoom22: **I'm afraid if I tell you, you'll leave...

**DoggMan727: **Why would I do that?

**TickTickIGoBoom22: **It's agent Myers.

_DoggMan727 has signed out_

**TickTickIGoBoom22: **Damn It.

_BtchisBack22 has signed in_

**BtchisBack22: **Hello.

**TickTickIGoBoom22: **Another one??? Oh boy...

**BtchisBack22: **Who's this? And what's that supposed to mean?

**TickTickIGoBoom22: **Nobody.

**BtchisBack22: **Well if you're "Nobody" then how are you talking to me? Smart...

**TickTickIGoBoom22: **I dunno. Figure it out yourself...

_MzScully226 has signed in_

**MzScully226: **Hey.

**BtchisBack22: **Hello Dana, how's your morning so far???

**MzScully226: **Oh no...

**TickTickIGoBoom22: **HI SCULLY!!!!

**MzScully226: **You too! I'm really starting to hate this chat room...

_MzScully226 has signed out_

**TickTickIGoBoom22: **What is wrong with these people! What did I ever do?!

**BtchisBack22: **Don't worry anonymous stranger. Same here. It's like their immune to me or something.

**TickTickIGoBoom22: **Got that right. My name is George. George Myers.

**BtchisBack22: **Diana Fowley. You're a FBI Agent?

**TickTickIGoBoom22: **Yup. You?

**BtchisBack22: **Same. So you like to annoy Scully?

**TickTickIGoBoom22: **No. I just like her. You?

**BtchisBack22: **I hate her.

**TickTickIGoBoom22: **Why?

**BtchisBacl22: **Cause she hates me. Anyways do you like Bungee Jumping?

**TickTickIGoBoom22: **I thought you'd never ask...

A/N: Lol, looks like Myers and Diana has befriended each other...What do you think? Review! Let me know if you want another chapter! Also I'm thinking about creating MySpace profiles for them. Yes? No? Maybe?


	9. Mulder's Myspace

A/N: MYSPACE! he he...had to do it xD Hope you like their profiles xD. First MySpace is...

Profile User: Fox Mulder

Main Name: Alien Boy (DELETING!)

Age: 30-something

Hometown: Somewhere up in space where the sun don't shine...

Headline: DELETING PROFILE! Due to my personal reasons you can kiss this page goodbye...Yes I'm talking to you MYERS! Harass me one more time and I'll shove my famous ceiling pencils up your ass! How I hate Mondays...

'Send message' 'Forward to friends'

'Add to friends' 'Add to favorites'

'IM/Call' 'Block User'

'Add to Group' 'Rank User'

Alien Boy (DELETING!)'S Interests:

About Me: Current FBI Agent. My name is Fox Mulder. Don't call me Fox, just call me Mulder. HATE LIST: George Myers, "Rat boy", and John Doggett (Until he gives me back my Oreo's!)

Who I'd like to meet: God, Aliens, And Britney Spears.

General: I like pizza, Chicken, and smelling Scully's hair. I have an obsession for Aliens...I love getting on Skin-man's (Skinner) nerves. I am a very respected and well-liked Agent down at the FBI...Okay, okay not everyone likes me but Scully does ;)

Music: Oldies. But not to old because Skinner was born WAY before me...

Movies: Alien VS Predator, Home Alone, and Casper.

Television: Good Times, Tom and Jerry, and Loony Toons.

Books: How to eat fried worms. One of Scully's crappy autopsy's...It's not a book but hey, give me credit I actually read the thing.

Heroes: Michael Jackson and Harry Potter. Oh and Aliens too xD

Alien Boy (DELETING!)'S Comments:

Agent Scully has posted a comment

"MULDER! Why are you deleting your MySpace??? You were the one who told me to make one...Answer soon. Oh wait, I can easily talk to you later :) bye.

RAT boy has posted a comment

"YOU IDIOT! STOP SPAMMING ME OR I'LL THROW YOU OUT THE WINDOW!"

? Has posted a comment

"Hey Mulder...Nice profile. The only part I dislike about it is probably the parts you mention something about an alien...Might want to change that. Comment back.

John Doggett has posted a comment

"I'm not gonna give you your damn cookies back! Go buy some more you annoying freak! I hope an alien ship comes and abducts your greedy ass! P.S DON'T WRITE TO ME ANYMORE!

FBI CRAZY has posted a comment

"HI MULDER! GUESS WHAT? I JUST DRANK 10 GALLONS OF SODA! I FEEL SUPER HYPER; YES I'M SUPER HYPER INDEED! WRITE BACK! Myers~

Maria has posted a comment

¿Por qué habla usted de Extranjeros? ¡Yo no sé quién usted es y yo no quiero saber cualquiera. ..TE VOY A MATAR PERRO SUCIO!"

English Translation: "Why are you talking about Aliens? I don't know who you are and I don't want to know either...I'M GOING TO KILL YOU, YOU DIRTY DOG!"

Skin-Man has posted a comment:

Lol! That Spanish lady above me is real funny...That just goes to show you can't mess with the wrong people Mulder. LMAO! IT CRACKS ME UP!

A/N: Lol, I tried to make Mulder's Myspace funny…Review. Next one is Scully…


	10. KEEP OUT!

A/N: Scully and Monica's MySpace! Enjoy...

**Profile User: **Dana Scully

**Main Name: **Agent Scully

**Age: **None of your business

**Hometown: **None of your business

**Headline: **I'm basically NON OF YOUR BUISNESS! Intruders and unknown people keep out...I've got guns. BIG guns.

'Send message' 'Forward to friends'

'Add to friends' 'Add to favorites'

'IM/Call' 'Block User'

'Add to Group' 'Rank User'

**Agent Scully's Interests:**

**About Me: **I'm an FBI Agent who doesn't like trouble so don't start it...I'm nice and respectful. I sometimes get very impatient and I really don't like MySpace to be honest. Mulder made me make it...

**Who I'd like to meet: **No one on this thing if that's what you're asking...

**General: **I like to work. I have a very "Interesting" dress code. I am highly allergic to people I don't know so...KEEP OUT!

**Music: **Anything that has a smooth beat to it. Oldies, but only when Mulder listens to it.

**Movies: **Unknown.

**Television: **I don't watch porn like SOME PEOPLE do. That's about all I'm saying.

**Books: **Twilight series. I don't read and tell so scram.

**Heroes: **God, My family, and my most loved one Emily...I will never forget you. Things have changed since we met and I thank you for that.

**Agent Scully's Comments**:

**Alien Boy (DELETING!) has posted a comment:**

"Don't worry Scully. I might not delete it but...that bastard has driven me crazy since the day he found out I had a damn MySpace. If this "Stalking" Continues I am forced to do otherwise...Talk to you later xD"

**Skin-Man has posted a comment:**

"Hey Scully! Great MySpace, nice way to scare people off your profile :D

**Tanisha has posted a comment:**

"Hello Dana. How's the FBI going? So glad you accepted me as a friend. We have lots of catching up to do...Love your background. Write Back! xoxoxo Tanisha"

**Princess D. has posted a comment:**

"Ugly profile. You need to change it...Hideous picture too. At least Mulder likes mine...HA HA! Hate always, Diana AKA Princess D.

**John Doggett has posted a comment:**

"Like the profile, don't listen to Diana. She must be smoking again...LOL! Comment Back!"

**FBI CRAZY has posted a comment:**

"Hi Scully! Me Likey your picture, you look PRETTYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!" Myers~

**Monica has posted a comment:**

"Love your Profile! Check out mine!"

--

**Profile User: **Monica Reyes

**Main Name: **Monica

**Age: **33

**Hometown: **Yellow part of the rainbow xD

**Headline: **IDK why I even have a MySpace...An elf named John made it for me.

'Send message' 'Forward to friends'

'Add to friends' 'Add to favorites'

'IM/Call' 'Block User'

'Add to Group' 'Rank User'

**Monica's Interests:**

**About Me: **I'm not one to judge, I don't commit crimes or break the law...I have a kind heart.

**Who I'd like to meet: **People other than John...Just kidding. Um, Tony Danza would be nice. John Travolta is one hottie! Love to meet him too.

**General: **I'm easy to talk to. I'm shy at times. The FBI is where my heart is so don't mess...I'm obsessed with the color yellow.

**Music: **Jazz. Love the concerts.

**Movies: **Don't like to watch movies that much...John forced me to watch Freddy VS Jason and I just couldn't take it.

**Television: **Nada.

**Books: **Who reads? I don't...

**Heroes: **God, My brothers, and good ol' PI-pop. Love you till death!

**Monica's Comments:**

**John Doggett has posted a comment:**

"Pretty Picture xD"

**Agent Scully has posted a comment:**

"Hey! Love the profile, too much info"

**Alien Boy (DELETING!) has posted a comment:**

"Tell your little friend John to give me back my damn Oreos! I swear, none of you will find him alive unless I get my Oreos back!"

**FBI CRAZY has posted a comment:**

"You look pretty in your picture! SUGAR RUSH! SUPER HYPER TIME! Myers ~"

**Skin-Man:**

"Hello Monica. Nice Picture xD Comment Back!"

**? has posted a comment:**

"Has Fox Mulder gone Mental? He wasn't that bad in high school...My name is Bob. You're very beautiful. Hope we can chat sometime..."

**Alien Boy (DELETING!) **

"Tell the idiot above me to shut up. I have so many stalkers, I've lost count..."

A/N: LOL! That's about all I have to say...Skinner MIGHT be next.


	11. The Chat Is Back

Welcome to the FBI Chat room! This was made for all the workers out there who are sometimes, like Mulder, bored to death! CURRENT STATUS: So far Scully hasn't signed into the chat and refuses to do so...Mulder is hungry. John wants to murder Myers. Monica has a headache BECAUSE of Myers. Skinner just hates Myers. Poor Myers...But on the bright side, he did make friends with Diana! Starring...

Fox Mulder:  As... SpookyMulder42

Dana Scully: As... MzScully226

A.D Walter Skinner: As... SexyIsBack58

Monica Reyes: As... MonicaR68

John Doggett: As... DoggMan727

George Myers: As...TickTickIGoBoom22 (NEWEST MEMBER!)

And last but not least (God shall help us all)...

Diana Fowley: As... BtchisBack22

Special Guest Star:

Alex Krychek: As...tharatizstr8

_SpookyMulder42 has signed in_

_MzScully226 has signed in_

**MzScully226: **Hey Mulder :)

**SpookyMulder42: **Hey Scully...Do you like cheetos?

**MzScully226: **No. I hate Cheetos. Why?

**SpookyMulder42: **Just asking. Have you noticed Skinner's obsession with Cheetos lately?

**MzScully226: **No. Don't want to either.

**SpookyMulder42: **Would you eat cheetos?

**MzScully226: **No Mulder, I would not eat cheetos. Can we stop talking about Cheetos?

**SpookyMulder42: **Okay. Have you talked to Myers?

**MzScully226: **No. I've been hiding from him and Diana all week. That's why I haven't signed on.

**SpookyMulder42: **Oh. Well then you'll probably hate me for saying this but-

**MzScully226: **But what?

**SpookyMulder42: **I told him to sign in today...

**MzScully226: **You did WHAT!? MULDER HOW COULD YOU!!!???

**SpookyMulder42: **It was a mistake???

**MzScully226: **Mistake? It was a MISTAKE! Well how about I bury you alive and say that was a mistake!?

**SpookyMulder42: **Scully you're really starting to scare me...

**MzScully226: **That's not even PART of what I'm going to do to you Mulder...trust me on that one

**SpookyMulder42: **I love you.

**MzScully226: **What?

**SpookyMulder42: **I love you and want you to marry me. Let's go out.

**MzScully226: **Is this one of your sneaky little ways to get me to forgive you and not sprain your ankle tomorrow morning?

**SpookyMulder42: **Maybe...Is it working?

**MzScully226: **Cute. But not cute enough.

**SpookyMulder42: **Rats...

_tharatizstr8 has signed in_

**MzScully226: **Speaking of rats...

**tharatizstr8: **Who's speaking of rats?

**SpookyMulder42: **Hi ALEX.

**tharatizstr8: **Hello. Nice chat room. But you might wanna throw out the freak that bugged me yesterday.

**MzScully226: **What freak? Was it Myers?

**tharatizstr8: **Not sure but I think so. Idiot said he didn't like rats...who doesn't like rats?

**SpookyMulder42: **That would be me.

**MzScully226: **And me.

_tharatizstr8 has signed out_

**SpookyMulder42: **He'll get over it.

**MzScully226: **Or run you over with his car.

**SpookyMulder42: **I prefer NOT to think about that suggestion thank you...

**MzScully226: **So, Where's everyone else?

**SpookyMulder42: **Don't know.

_TickTickIGoBoom22 has signed in_

**SpookyMulder42: **Well hello Myers ;)

**MzScully226: **I hate you.

_MzScully226 has signed out_

**TickTickIGoBoom22: **Scully left right?

**SpookyMulder42: **Yup. So what's new?

**TickTickIGoBoom22: **Nothing. I just made a new friend that's all...

**SpookyMulder42: **Really? YOU made a FRIEND??? How surprising...

**TickTickIGoBoom22: **Yeah I...HEY! What's that supposed to mean?

**SpookyMulder42: **Never mind. Forget that. So, who's your new "Friend"???

**TickTickIGoBoom22: **Some woman named Diana.

**SpookyMulder42: **Diana? You made friends with Diana? FYI That's not a woman...I'm not even sure what **that** is.

**TickTickIGoBoom22: **What's wrong with her? She's pretty nice if you ask me...

**SpookyMulder42: **Scully hates her. Aren't you madly in love with Scully or something? How can you like the woman she hates???

**TickTickIGoBoom22: **I don't like Diana. I just like her as a friend. That's it.

**SpookyMulder42: **Sure. That's what they all say. Just wait until you see her in person...You'll go running off to your mommy.

**TickTickIGoBoom22: **Don't bring my mother into this Mulder...she happens to like Diana too.

**SpookyMulder42: **You told your mom about her? Are you serious? How sad...

**TickTickIGoBoom22: **What's wrong with that?

**SpookyMulder42: **Nothing. I'm gonna go to Scully's apartment before I fall asleep again...Bye

_SpookyMulder42 has signed out_

_MonicaR68 has signed in_

**MonicaR68: **Hello.

**TickTickIGoBoom22: **Hi Monica.

**MonicaR68: **Anybody else in here?

**TickTickIGoBoom22: **No, just me. So how's life?

_MonicaR68 has signed out_

**TickTickIGoBoom22: **Where's Diana when I need her...

A/N: HI! Okay I so love where this story is going and I thank all of you for your kind reviews...I will start up with the MySpace's again but I just felt like putting up another chat for you guys. I just love you all that much...Lol, hope you enjoyed it!


	12. Myers Myspace xD

**A/N: Crystal is back and not ever leaving again…Lol, Hope your still interested xD. Enjoy!**

**Profile User: **George Myers

**Main Name: ** FBI CRAZY

**Age: **36

**Hometown: **'HIS' World, NY

**Headline: **"Agent George Myers at your service…Unless you're a rat"

'Send message' 'Forward to friends'

'Add to friends' 'Add to favorites'

'IM/Call' 'Block User'

'Add to Group' 'Rank User'

**FBI Crazy's Interests:**

**About Me: **I'm an FBI Agent who loves to watch Star Trek at 3 O'clock in the morning and bug Agent Mulder when he's REALLY cranky…NOT such a good thing to do. Especially when he doesn't have those gas-filled Oreos...OPPS!

**Who I'd Like To Meet**: Anyone who has a sense of humor and DOESN'T hate me.

**General:** Um…I'm in love with a red haired agent who thinks I should crawl in a hole and die. HER WORDS exactly 

**Music:** I say rip off those PJ's Pretty ladies and let's get DOWN!

**Movies:** If it has aliens in it, there's no way I'm watching it. Or anything with rats. Especially if you are one. COUGH, COUGH Alex, COUGH COUGH.

**Television:** STAR TREK! I AM SUPER HYPER!!!

**Books**: Who needs books when you got me? You know who you are…Wink Wink.

**Heroes**: Agent John Doggett. He has saved my life the day I started choking on that burrito. He called the ambulance right away. Even though he did stare at me along with the whole FBI squad for a good 5 seconds clearly interested on how red I'd get and put the burrito on my plate in the first place…I truly do appreciate it. ALL HAIL JOHN DOGGET!

**FBI Crazy's Comments:**

**Monica has posted a comment: **"You have no life do you…Although I do appreciate the comment I suggest you stay away from me before John kills you. As a matter of fact keep on; I'd like to see him make you choke on that burrito again".

**Alien Boy (DELETING!) has posted a comment: **"What the hell is your problem? I have waited a long time to say this and I don't care if they delete my profile or not…I hate you and I will ALWAYS hate you. I want to stuff bleach down your mouth and throw your limpy self inside of Scully's washing machine so badly that I have dreamt about it more than I can imagine. Keep on harassing both of us and I swear they will find your bloody remains in the back of my car. How do you like that one for size? Don't mess with the guy who's got it Myers, DON'T MESS!"

**Skin-Man has posted a comment: **"Normally I would tell Mulder to calm down and not do what he wants to but heck…If I were him I'd throw you inside Scully's washing machine too. Good luck and farewell…That's IF you make it alive or not".

**Princess D. has posted a comment: **"Don't listen to these people. They have problems and are all jealous because we are better. HA HA TO YOU SCULLY! That proves you can't get everything you want…Talk to you soon Baby Myers. Diana~"

**Agent Scully has posted a comment: **"Oh please shut up and leave me alone. What have I ever done to you? And to Diana: I don't care! I don't care and never will! Do us all a favor and lay off the cheetos…your face is taking up the whole picture. LMAO!"

**RAT boy has posted a comment: **"GET A LIFE YOU ANNOYING IDIOT! I'LL GET MY RAT ARMY ON YOU!!!"

**Maria has posted a comment: **"¡Qué es su problema?! ¡Déjeme en pas o yo llamo la policia…Yo no importa si tu eres un Agente de FBI tampoco!"

English Translation: "What is your problem?! Leave me alone or I'm calling the police…I don't care if you're an FBI Agent either!"

**John Doggett has posted a comment: **"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU! END OF STORY!".

**A/N: So sorry about being gone for some time. Due to personal reasons I couldn't be online for the past month…Or if it was longer than that I apologize. PLEASE REVIEW! It will make me feel a lot better trust me.**


	13. The Screw Driver

Welcome to the FBI Chat room! This was made for all the workers out there who are sometimes, like Mulder, bored to death! CURRENT STATUS: Scully is VERY happy Myers somehow got "Hit" with a screw driver that miraculously decided to fall from the roof…Mulder? I think so. Starring…

Fox Mulder:  As... SpookyMulder42

Dana Scully: As…MzScully226

A.D Walter Skinner: As... SexyIsBack58

Monica Reyes: As... MonicaR68

John Doggett: As... DoggMan727

George Myers: As...TickTickIGoBoom22 (NEWEST MEMBER!)

And last but not least (God shall help us all)...

Diana Fowley: As... BtchisBack22

_MzScully226 has signed in_

_SpookyMulder42 has signed in_

**SpookyMulder42**: Hellooooooooooooo

**MzScully226**: Hi!!! I am SUPER happy! Lol

**SpookyMulder42**: You? That bastard is gonna be out cold for a week…I never thought this would be the most happiest moment of my life!

**MzScully226**: YES! The doctor told me it was for 3 days…Even better!

**SpookyMulder42**: Do you feel a little…Guilty?

**MzScully226**: Me? Last time I checked I wasn't the one who dropped the screw driver.

**SpookyMulder42:** It was your idea.

**MzScully226**: Yeah it was…But who cares? Point is he's gone!!! GONE!

**SpookyMulder42**: Hey…You're right. ALL HAIL THE MIGHTY SCREW DRIVER!

**MzScully226**: Damn straight. That screw driver saved my life. I still have it…

**SpookyMulder42:** WHAT?! Do you know what will happen if someone finds that?

**MzScully226**: No because no one is gonna find it. Besides I wanted to keep it as a souvenir. For memories.

**SpookyMulder42**: If I get fired then arrested, the blames on you.

**MzScully226**: Oh please. If I go down you're going down with me buddy. There's no way I'm taking the fall for it.

**SpookyMulder42**: Yeah, we'll see…

_MonicaR68 has signed in_

**MonicaR68**: Who did it?

**MzScully226**: Did what?

**SpookyMulder42**: I had nothing to do with it!

**MonicaR68**: Huh?

**MzScully226**: MULDER! Don't mind him…he was dropped at birth.

**SpookyMulder42**: It wasn't me I SWEAR!

**MonicaR68**: Um…I'm not sure what you're talking about but what I just wanted to ask is who ate my donut that was in the refrigerator. Are you guys okay?

**MzScully226**: Of course were okay why wouldn't we be?

**SpookyMulder42**: Yeah, I'm good. Just had one of my moments, sorry.

**MonicaR68**: Yeah, sure, whatever…Anyways did you guys hear about what happened to Myers? Such a horrible thing.

**MzScully226**: You think that's horrible?

**MonicaR68:** Of course. He didn't even die. That screw driver should of caused him at least memory lost or something. But hey he's gonna be out for a week so I'm happy. What about you guys?

**MzScully226**: Yeah. We think the same.

**SpookyMulder42**: Uh-Huh.

**MonicaR68**: All I'm trying to figure out is who dropped it. I think it was Doggett. Or you Mulder. Either way it was a brilliant idea.

**MzScully226**: It was my idea!

**SpookyMulder42**: I did it!

_DoggMan727 has signed in_

**DoggMan727**: Heyyyyyyyyy

**MonicaR68:** Hey John. I found out who almost killed Myers.

**DoggMan727**: Really? Who?

**SpookyMulder42:** That would be me.

**MzScully226:** And I take partial credit thank you.

**DoggMan727:** Damn it. I only wish that I would have thought of that. Oh well. At least somebody did it. Nice work.

**MonicaR68**: Yeah, couldn't have done it better my self.

_BtchisBack22 has signed in_

**BtchisBack22:** YOU! YOU DID IT YOU HORRIBLE MONSTER! IF YOU'RE IN HERE SCULLY PREPARE TO BE KILLED!!!

**MzScully226**: Hi Diana, how's life?

**SpookyMulder42**: HI!!!

**MonicaR68:** Hello.

**DoggMan727**: What's up?

**BtchisBack22:** What? Don't act like you didn't do it, all four of you! You hurt my Myers and for that you must all pay! Especially you Scully. First it was Mulder and now this? Why I oughta drop a screw driver on YOU!

**MzScully226**: So what's your plan for the weekend?

**SpookyMulder42**: Love your MySpace picture xD.

**MonicaR68:** How was your morning?

**DoggMan727**: I'm hungry. Anybody want a burrito?

**BtchisBack22:** UGH! I'm gonna find out sooner or later. You'll see. YOU WILL SEE!!!

**MzScully226:** Bye Diana. Nice talking to you.

**SpookyMulder42:** Bye. Do me a favor and don't call me.

**MonicaR68:** Have a nice day!

**DoggMan727**: I want a burrito.

_BtchisBack22 has signed out_

**MzScully226**: I thought she'd never leave. Nice work guys. Now who wants to get that burrito?

**SpookyMulder42:** Me.

**MonicaR68:** I'm there.

**DoggMan727**: I thought you'd never ask. I was thinking about Cheese with lettuce and tomatoes with…

A/N: Hey  Lol, so yeah, basically Myers got hit in the head with a screw driver. That's all I have to say. Oh and Review…Please? Love you guys and I promise you Myers isn't that badly hurt and Skinner's MySpace is next.


	14. Say it, Read it, Whatever xD

Welcome to the FBI Chat room! This was made for all the workers out there who are sometimes, like Mulder, bored to death! CURRENT STATUS: Myers has made a recovery and is back at the bureau...Scully feels like dying and Mulder reveals something she would NEVER expect to hear. Or Read. Which ever one is better :) Starring…

Fox Mulder: As... SpookyMulder42

Dana Scully: As…MzScully226

A.D Walter Skinner: As... SexyIsBack58

Monica Reyes: As... MonicaR68

John Doggett: As... DoggMan727

George Myers: As...TickTickIGoBoom22 (NEWEST MEMBER!)

And last but not least (God shall help us all)...

Diana Fowley: As... BtchisBack22

MzScully226 has signed in

MonicaR68 has signed in

MzScully226: OMG!!!

MonicaR68: What??? What happened?

MzScully226: OMG!!!

MonicaR68: Scully? Are you okay...Did Myers DIE???

MzScully226: OMG!!! And no, I wish...

MonicaR68: Then what is it?

MzScully226: It's Mulder.

MonicaR68: What about Mulder? Did something happen to him?

MzScully226: No. It's just something he said. Or wrote. Whatever.

MonicaR68: WHAT DID HE SAY?! OR WROTE :)

MzScully226: I can't say it. Write it. Oh whatever this is getting on my nerves.

MonicaR68: It so is. So why can't you tell me? Write it to me? Oh God!

MzScully226: I'm just too shocked.

MonicaR68: Is it THAT drastic?

MzScully226: Yeah...I'm scared but happy about it at the same time. IDK. He just sounded so incredibly cute when he said it.

MonicaR68: Didn't you say he wrote it to you?

MzScully226: So...What's your point? A girl can imagine can't she?

MonicaR68: Wow. Must be that serious. So are you gonna tell me?

MzScully226: Nope.

MonicaR68: What the...

MzScully226: Sorry M. I'm just not ready to say it yet.

MonicaR68: You mean write it.

MzScully226: WHATEVER!!!

SpookyMulder42 has signed in

SpookyMulder42: Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

MonicaR68: Heyyyyyyyyyyy

MzScully226: Hi Mulder. (Grins at you)

SpookyMulder42: Hey Scully (Grins back). How are my 2 favorite ladies doing?

MonicaR68: Nothing much. Just talking...or chatting in this case. LOL!

MzScully226: Yeah whatever. So Mulder I have to talk to you about that "thing" you said before...Monica?

SpookyMulder42: Oh right...Monica?

MonicaR68: What? What did I do?

MzScully226: I think you left your purse in John's car. Its 5 blocks from the FBI parking lot since Mulder gave him a fake ticket and had him curse at the booth lady. Which made him later get banned from the parking lot. Why don't you sign off and go get it???

MonicaR68: So. It's not like he's going to eat it. Although crocodile skin looks very edible to me...

SpookyMulder42: Here's a thought...Go get it.

MzScully226: Nice thought Mulder.

MonicaR68: No. It's gonna be fine.

SpookyMulder42: JUST GO GET IT!!!!

MonicaR68: Okay my gosh. You people act like you can't talk off this thing. Don't make this your lives if you care. Be back in a few.

MonicaR68 has signed out

MzScully226: She's right. We can't make this our lives Mulder. This chat thing is addictive I have to admit but what were about to talk about is serious. Wanna go for some coffee???

SpookyMulder42: Okay...One more thing.

MzScully226: What?

SpookyMulder42: I "HEART" YOU... :)

MzScully226: Awww...Stop being such a suck up and let's go.

SpookyMulder42: God how I love you...

**A/N: Awww...WTF?! LMAO! What's going on here... What could Mulder have possibly told Scully? Is he just joking when he says "I LOVE YOU" Or is it for real...? I think I'm gonna have to make this into a story. FICTIONNARE!!! I know you're waiting for Rat boy's MySpace and I PROMISE it's the next chapter. I just had a delay and didn't want this to be so late. Your comment is still gonna be in there and soon you'll get to see Skinner and Rat boy's MySpace's. Forgive me? I think not...Lol so sorry! And please REVIEW! LOVE YOU GUYS =)**


	15. Skinner and THE RAT

**A/N: Hello xD As you all know I have been feeling a little bit "down" for the past month and that's why I had to be away from fan fiction…Just wanted to say thanks to all of you I feel MUCH better and the Myers getting hit with the screw driver thing got back lots of reviews so that made me smile too. Well this is Skinner's and Rat boy's MySpace so enjoy!**

**Profile User: **Walter Skinner

**Main Name: **Skin-Man

**Age: **Not telling

**Hometown: **Up Mulder's ass (That's what he wants me to think)

**Headline: **"Skinner just got HACKED! This is Fox Mulder reporting live from his stuffy old basement office…What can I say? The man is nearly 100 and still spends time with his mother. He hates to be annoyed and also got hit with one of my famous ceiling pencils once. Try not to have to much fun kids and have a great day :D"

'Send message' 'Forward to friends'

'Add to friends' 'Add to favorites'

'IM/Call' 'Block User'

'Add to Group' 'Rank User'

**Skin-Man's Interests:**

**About Me:** I'm A.D Walter Skinner who works down at the FBI Headquarters. My 2 favorite Agents are Mulder and Scully because they get the job done and do things right. Agent Mulder however is such a pain sometimes he makes me want to chew out my own hair. Lucky bastard got away with stuffing floor 2's bathroom with my own turkey sandwich again…Enough said. TO MULDER: WTF!? You damn idiot! WHY THE HELL IS MY TACO FLOATING AROUND IN THE BATHROOM?! I SWEAR TO YOU, ONE DAY YOU'LL END UP DEAD AND IT WILL ALL BE BECAUSE OF ME!

**Who I'd like to meet: **Mariah Carey, Celine Dion, and non-alien people (ha ha)

**General: **I hate Friday's because Scully, Monica, and Mulder team up to decide on who can annoy me the fastest (Last Friday's incident involved 2 cats, me, and an empty office…not a pretty view. Especially when those 2 cats were from the street and attacked me like hell).

**Music: **Jazz.

**Movies: **Unknown

**Television: **Unknown

**Books: **I like romance novels. Curse Scully for spreading around the whole bureau that I read them…What a bad ass.

**Heroes: **God, My Family, and Lost ones in the Military.

**Skin-Man's Comments: **

**Alien Boy (DELETING!) has posted a comment:**

"Nice Profile, so nice of you to make it all about me xD".

**Princess D. has posted a comment:**

"Ah-Ha! I knew it was you who was writing to me in that chat room…You're as evil as your stuck-up agents. May you all jump off a roof and die together. That would certainly make my day.

~Diana aka Princess D."

**John Doggett has posted a comment:**

"If you don't tell Mulder to back off I swear you'll be suspending me within the next 3 weeks…Oh by the way your picture looks shitty. Why would you make that creepy smile and hold up your thumbs like that…Have a Nice Day!"

**FBI CRAZY has posted a comment:**

"I LIKE YOUR PROFILE!!! THE PICTURE SCARES THE CRAP OUT OF ME…WHO IS IT? I AM SUPER HYPER! ~Myers"

**Agent Scully has posted a comment:**

"Hey Skinner! Who's that woman in your picture? Oh! It's you…My Bad :/

**Natasha has posted a comment:**

"You Want To Go Out With Me?! LMAO! Sorry but I'm already taken…is that you in the picture? Why do you look constipated? Don't write back! Natasha~"

**RAT boy has posted a comment:**

"LOL! You look like my grandmother taking a dump…My MySpace is better! And if you say one more thing about me and my rats I swear they won't find anything but crumbles of cheese in your office. BYE!"

**Profile User: **Alex Krychek

**Main Name: **RAT boy

**Age: **36 (I swear)

**Hometown: **big ball of cheese, New York

**Headline: **"Nice piece of cheese…I AM NOT GAY! MULDER YOU ARE A DISCRACE TO ME AND MY RAT PEOPLE!!! Love you mom, Alex~

'Send message' 'Forward to friends'

'Add to friends' 'Add to favorites'

'IM/Call' 'Block User'

'Add to Group' 'Rank User'

**RAT boy's Interests**:

**About Me: **"I am a fine FBI Agent who doesn't give a rat's ass (ha ha not funny MULDER!) If you hate me…Or think I'm gay. I do NOT like men and if a weird looking 85 yr old man (cough cough, MULDER) Comes up to you and gives you that information, it is NOT TRUE. I repeat NOT TRUE. Have a lovely day and make sure to pick up a nice slice of cheese at your local Deli xD"

**Who I'd like to meet: **A nice, cheese loving woman. Ratty here needs someone in his life and it is NOT a man.

**General: **I hate my FBI squad. I mostly hate MULDER, John Doggett (You damn dog!), AND Agent George Myers. Idiot like that should end up in a mental hospital. Say's he doesn't like rats. IF YOU DON'T LIKE EM' DON'T TALK TO ME!

**Music: **Unknown

**Movies: **Killer Rat's and Cheese Farm. What??? Can't a man like what he wants???

**Television: **None.

**Books: **Interesting facts about cheese and how it's made.

**Heroes: **I am my own hero. GOT IT???

**RAT boy's Comments: **

**Alien Boy (DELETING!) has posted a comment: **

"I feel so famous. Thanks for your lovely and uplifting words. I'll be sure to bye some rat traps on my way home…See you never SUCKER!!!"

**John Doggett has posted a comment:**

"I rather be a dog than some sick little diseased RAT. Go back to your little hole and leave us all alone. John~"

**Fictionnaire has posted a comment:**

"Thanks for the add man, I'm a huge admirer of yours Krychek, would love for  
you to message me. You're really great. Much better than Fox whatshisname  
PS: Why don't you return my calls or answer my emails to you.  
PS: part two, Love the pic, would love to meet you in person.  
PS: part three, I love you man... And no I'm straight as well and don't let  
any of the others try and tell you otherwise. What the hell do they know?

**Skin-Man has posted a comment:**

"You have problems. IDK If your MySpace is better. I have people Alex. I HAVE PEOPLE!"

**Princess D. has posted a comment:**

"Who the hell are you??? If your Scully's little friend that's trying to annoy me I suggest you stop. I wish I could have been a surgeon or something. Don't write back, Diana~"

**Agent Scully has posted a comment:**

"Hi Alex. Nice Profile…Okay that's a lie but on the bright side you seem to love cheese! Have a nice day xD"

**? has posted a comment:**

"So this is how the FBI Squad is…??? How sad. All of you are a bunch of loons except for Agent Scully and Agent Monica. I feel bad for our country. I bet one day we'll get shot and killed and you crazy animals will be still rambling on about how you're a rat, Mulder is an alien freak, and you're A.D Walter Skinner looks like a woman. Oh and can't forget the part about you being gay. Oh well. It's not like I'll be needing any of YOUR help. P.S don't write back. ?~"

**A/N: LOL! Phew! Finally posted it and hoped you liked it xD. Shout out to my buddy ****Fictionnaire. Hope you liked it too. REVIEW!**


	16. False ACCUSATION?

Welcome to the FBI Chat room! This was made for all the workers out there who are sometimes, like Mulder, bored to death! CURRENT STATUS: Diana somehow got "hit" with a very familiar and once dropped screw driver…Scully? Got that right. SCULLY'S MESSAGE: HA HA HA! You should have died Diana…YOU SHOULD HAVE DIED! Starring…

Fox Mulder: As... SpookyMulder42

Dana Scully: As…MzScully226

A.D Walter Skinner: As... SexyIsBack58

Monica Reyes: As... MonicaR68

John Doggett: As... DoggMan727

George Myers: As...TickTickIGoBoom22

And last but not least (God shall help us all)...

Diana Fowley: As... BtchisBack22

_MzScully226 has signed in_

_SpookyMulder42 has signed in_

**MzScully226:** Crap.

**SpookyMulder42**: What do you mean "Crap"?

**MzScully226: ** I'm screwed. I'm dead. I'm done. SHE DIDN'T EVEN DIE!

**SpookyMulder42:** Scully I'm so sorry but what the hell are you talking about?!

**MzScully226: **I'm talking about Diana! She filed a police report about the whole screwdriver thing and put me as her first suspect. What am I going to do Mulder? At least she's alive! WHY WOULD SHE DO THIS TO ME!!!

**SpookyMulder42:** Well Scully I don't know if you noticed this now or noticed this before but…she hates you! She hates you more than I hate Myers and when someone hates someone else more than I hate Myers…That's a problem.

**MzScully226:** Might as well say your final goodbyes now…for I will be gone later.

**SpookyMulder42**: Oh please Scully. Don't let this FALSE accusation get to you. Just tell the absent-minded cops you didn't do it and move on. Piece of cake.

**MzScully226:** But what if they know I'm lying? Gosh I hate Diana more than ever. I think I hate her more than she hates me.

SpookyMulder42: I'm afraid that's not possible.

**MzScully226:** Curse you for being right…

_SexyIsBack58 has signed in_

**SexyIsBack58:** Scully?

**MzScully226:** Yes sir?

**SexyIsBack58:** Is it true that you dropped a 2 pound screwdriver on Diana Fowley's head?

**MzScully226:** No…Who told you that lie?

**SpookyMulder42**: To think she didn't do it…

**SexyIsBack58:** Just making sure. Diana told the whole entire bureau it was you. Plus people are starting to think Mulder dropped the screwdriver on Myers head. Is that true?

**SpookyMulder42:** No…who told you that lie?

**MzScully226:** And to think he didn't do it…:)

**SexyIsBack58**: Well alright. Just don't want my top agents to go down for something they didn't do. I'll talk to you guys later. Keep tight and god speed.

_SexyIsBack58: has signed out_

**SpookyMulder42:** What are we going to do?

**MzScully226:** What every other American would do…Get Fowley.

**SpookyMulder42:** How about Myers?

**MzScully226:** That bonehead could go a whole day without realizing there's gum stuck to his shoe…We don't need him. Just his emotionally disturbed lover.

**SpookyMulder42:** Gotcha. Just tell me the date, time, and place.

**MzScully226:** And that's the easiest thing to do…

**A/N: I seriously don't know what's going on but my sister volunteered to write this chapter. I don't know if it's any good but your reviews will surely tell me…:)**


End file.
